1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for sealing soil stacks extending from the roofs of houses and buildings, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for using a neoprene rubber seal to seal soil stacks to prevent water leakage over time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drainage system of a house, building, or building structure must be equipped with vent lines in order to prevent sewer gases from backing up into the plumbing fixtures, as well as to prevent water from being syphoned from drain traps. Typically, vent lines extend up through holes drilled in the roof of a building structure. Consequently, some means of preventing water from entering through the space between the vent line and the holes must be employed. Typically, this consists of a tapered sleeve or boot that is slipped around the exposed vent lines and seated on the surface of the roof. The joints at upper and lower ends are, in turn, sealed with roofing cement.
Unfortunately, roofing cement used for this application is prone to failure over time, particularly at the joint between the vent line and boot. Failure of the roofing cement creates leaks, and eventually leads to water damage to the structure.
The present invention contemplates an improved method of sealing this type of joint, particularly for use with soil stacks which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.